Mechanical fingers of all types have been developed as a function of various applications. One common type of mechanical finger has phalanges in an articulated configuration, to simulate the human finger. In such configurations, the articulated phalanges are displaced with respect to one another to grasp objects of all shapes. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,390, by Gosselin et al., describes a mechanical finger performing motions similar to that of the human finger. Accordingly, a set of mechanical fingers of Gosselin et al. can be used to perform actions such as a pinch grasps. The mechanical finger taught by Gosselin et al. is more practical in industrial applications. The mechanical finger of Gosselin et al. is made of rigid phalanges that can support substantial weights. In domestic applications, such a mechanical finger may be impractical, especially in an environment with relatively fragile objects.